Not Only My Light
by Kegaru
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko get a little deeper into their relationship as Light and Shadow. Hope you guys enjoy the story! Might make a Part Two Maybe
1. Chapter 1

A.N : Hey there everyone! How is everyone? I haven't been on this website for a long time. I've been busy with life. Right when I left, my Great Grandma passed away and I was sad. It took me 5 months to recuperate from it. Afterwards, I had school to worry about with being a junior and all. Now that I'm free with School and Summer Classes, I can write stories again. Oh yeah! If you're new to my page thingy-mah-bobber, my pen name is Kegaru. When I first joined, I was a die-hard KHR Fan. If you were to look at my...two stories...Anyways! I'm here not to write a KHR Fanfiction, but a Kuroko no Basket/Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction! Plot Twist~ This fanfiction is going to contain...YAOI! KUROKOxKAGAMI! Kuroko being the Uke~ And Kagami being the Seme~ Wonder if anyone saw that one coming. I'm pretty sure no one who is reading this is over the age of 18. But I still need to say it, this story is for those who are the correct age to read this! Thus, being 18+ *stares at all the fangirls* Are you really 18+? This Author's Note is going on forever, so I'll stop it here. Let the fanfiction...START!

**Not only my Light**

"Kuroko! Keep up! You're lagging behind!", shouted Riko Aida (Let's just say...Riko because I like the sound of it~ Riko~ Riko-san~)

Riko stared intensely at her basketball team as if they were glass marbles each with their own special swirl inside. They were practicing as always, but they were all tired out for some reason. She then noticed that Kuroko's was beginning to pant heavily. She sighed deeply before stating, "Kuroko! Go outside and drink some water! You need to cool off or you'll collapse from exhaustion." Kuroko nodded before heading off to the water fountain. Out of no where, Kuroko completely went head first into the ground causing him to knock out. Everyone completely freaked out and rushed to Kuroko as if he was on his death bed.

"KUROKO HANG ON!"

"KUROKO!"

Riko was the first to recover and she did what she thought would be the sensible way to ease the raging crowd of basketball players...by blowing on her whistle. The loud noise caused everyone to turned around and stare at their basketball coach. Riko cleared her throat and told everyone, "CALM DOWN! KUROKO IS NOT GOING TO DIE! NO NEED TO PANIC! We just need someone to take him to the nurse office and bandage him up." Everyone nodded as Riko scanned through the crowd to pick a slav...I mean, to pick someone to help Kuroko. "KAGAMI!", Riko eventually stated. Kagami bolted right up, "HAI!"

"Take Kuroko to the nurse office, NOW!" Riko yelled the last part before you blew her whistle to tell the other basketball players to return to practice. Kagami nodded and he turned around to pick up Kuroko but Kuroko was no where to be found. Kagami started to walk around to find him, but he couldn't. He then turned around and felt that the ground was wobbly. Kagami looked down and to his surprise, he was stepping on Kuroko.

"BAKAGAMI!" Riko yelled as she ran to Kagami and kicked him right in the stomach. Kagami winced at the pain as he held onto his stomach. "How is it possible for you to work so well with Kuroko, yet not even be able to help him." This struck a nerve in Kagami. Kagami clenched his fist, holding in his anger, but with Riko's constant nagging about how he can't even help Kuroko he snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW I NEVER HELP KUROKO? I'M HIS LIGHT AND HE'S MY SHADOW! WE NEED EACH OTHER! AFTER EVERY GAME WE WOULD EAT AT MAJI BURGER AND TALK ABOUT ANYTHING! KUROKO NEEDS ME! I NEED KUROKO!" And with that, Kagami picked up Kuroko bridal style and huffed and puffed and stomped all the way to the nurse office.

Riko stared at the empty spot where Kagami was standing. An evil aura started forming around her. Hyuga walked up to her, hoping to quell her anger, but instead he was faced with a demonic oni. "EVERYONE! DO 500 LAPS AROUND THE BASKETBALL COURT!" ,Riko demanded. "EEHHHH!", everyone stared at her as if she lost her mind. "NOWW! OR I'LL MAKE IT 1000 LAPS!" "YES BOSS!" Everyone ran as fast as they could to escape the evil clutches of their basketball coach.

~Now back to Kagami and Kuroko~

Kagami trudged on while carrying Kuroko bridal style. Kagami eventually stopped and stared at Kuroko...~Loading~Loading~ "WHY AM I CARRYING HIM AS IF HE'S MY WIFE?" Kuroko twitched slightly causing Kagami to come back to his senses. "Ehe, sorry Kuroko." Kagami stated before maneuvering Kuroko to piggy back style. "Jeez Kuroko, you're really light. You weigh the same amount as a kid." Kuroko instantly jabbed Kagami in the ribs causing Kagami fall onto his knees. Once Kagami regained his posture, he turned around to yell at Kuroko but he saw that Kuroko still knocked out. Kagami stared at Kuroko with the biggest derp face before sighing. Kagami continued walking to the nurse office but was abruptly forced to stop when he heard Kuroko mumble something along the lines of, "So...warm..." "Ehh? What was that Kuroko?" Kagami looked at Kuroko with a puzzling face, but after not hearing any sign of response Kagami began walking. Kagami felt Kuroko bury his face into back causing Kagami to straighten up more than usual. Kagami's face burned brightly as he looked to the side hoping no one would see him.

~Wee~Page Break~

They eventually got into the nurse office. Kagami looked around to see if there was anyone to help him. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Kagami laid Kuroko down on a bed and completely just stared at Kuroko. Kuroko was breathing softly as if he was in a deep slumber of awesomeness. Kagami placed his palm on Kuroko's forehead to see if he had a fever. Kuroko's face turned a soft pink color from the warmth of Kagami's hand. Kagami saw how cute Kuroko's face was being and how it creeped him out to see Kuroko's emotionless face do something...emotional. Kagami pulled his hand away very slowly, hoping to not wake up Kuroko, but what he saw instead was a tear rolling off of Kuroko's face. Kagami's heart dropped as if the tear was his heart that was falling down onto the cold tile flooring of the nurse office. Kagami didn't understand this at all. Why did he feel so sad from seeing Kuroko crying? 'I know he's my friend and all, but...' Kagami thought to himself, before bursting out into tears. Kagami didn't understand anything, everything was rushing into his mind. Kagami covered his face with both of his hands, hoping to block out his thoughts and to calm down. "Kagami-kun?" A voice called his name. 'Why does it sound so familiar? Why does it sound so soothing?' Kagami thought as he opened his eyes, but only saw darkness. "Kagami-kun? Why are you crying?" There it was again, that angelic voice. Kagami felt his hands being touched by a warm light. He felt his hands parting from his crying face. The lights streamed through the cracks of his hands and eventually he saw Kuroko staring at him.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright? What's wrong?" Kuroko said in a worried tone.

Kagami stared at Kuroko for a while before smiling. Kuroko was taken aback by the random smile but he soon regained his posture and he started to get off the bed. "Kuroko..." Kagami said as he grabbed onto Kuroko's arm. Kuroko looked back at Kagami and stared at him before replying, "Yes, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko was waiting for an answer, but instead he was pulled into Kagami's lap and was hugged. Kagami placed his head on Kuroko's shoulder and placed his arms around Kuroko's back. Kuroko stared at the ceiling, trying to take what was happening into his brain. After a brief moment, Kuroko couldn't think straight anymore and completely acted upon his feelings. Kuroko placed his arms around Kagami and totally just jabbed the crap out of Kagami's side. Kagami released Kuroko from his grasp and grabbed onto his sides hoping that they weren't destroyed. Kuroko stood up and went to the sink to wash his face before returning to Kagami with a moist towel.

"Here." Kuroko said as he threw the towel to Kagami. Kagami with his basketball reflexes caught the towel with ease. "T-Thanks." Kagami said as he wiped his face with it. Kagami then stood up and turned around to place the towel back on the sink. His cheek was then lightly touched by another moist object. Kagami looked to his side to see what it was and what he saw caused him to have a nose bleed. There was Kuroko kissing him on the cheek, with part of Kuroko's sport short slinking down to show part of Kuroko's smooth waistline and part of his smooth...Ass...(LOL) Kuroko then backed up and smiled at Kagami. Kagami touched his cheek, the same spot where Kuroko kissed him. Kagami stared at the smiling Kuroko before smiling back. Kuroko leaned forward as if he was trying to tell him, but Kuroko abruptly stopped mid-way because he crashed into something. That something was Kagami's lips. Kagami didn't know why he wanted to kiss Kuroko. After about...mmm...10 seconds of them kissing, they eventually pulled away from each other. Kuroko panting for air as his face became bright red. Kagami was heavily panting as he looked onto the ground with, trying to get what he has just done through his head.

Kagami, once he regained his steady breathing tempo, looked at Kuroko hoping to apologize for the kiss, but instead got a face full of Kuroko's hair. Kuroko seemed to have collapsed and his now laying against Kagami's buff chest. Kuroko, still panting, managed to state, "Kagami-kun...you're my light...I'm your shadow. I will always with be you." Kagami smiled as he placed his chin upon Kuroko's head. "Kuroko, I'm not only your light, but I'm also your partner. Partner for Basketball, School and Life." Kuroko looked up and smiled at Kagami. Kagami, returned the smile and eventually plopped another kiss onto Kuroko's lips.

'Yes, you're not only my light, you're my partner...forever and always.'

~The End~

A.N: Wee~! That was fun! Took me about 2 hours though! I had to think up the story and everything! Too bad my computer doesn't have grammar check. If it did and I just don't know about it, please tell me! It'll make my life so much easier! Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed this little story! I might make a part two!...Maybe~ Bye Everyone~!

-Kegaru


	2. Chapter 2

This is just an author's note. Sorry to those who were looking for a Part Two of this story.

Holy crap, those criticizing reviews on my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction. All I could say is, Wow. When I read those reviews, I know that you guys meant well, but I still felt horrible. Like my heart was snatched from my body and was thrown into a deep dark void. Well not that dramatic, but you guys get the point. I really appreciated them though because I was able to see where my level of writing stood against those other fanfictions. Writing these fanfictions is just a hobby of mine, not a passion. I'm those type of people who takes things seriously and over think them. I couldn't stop reading those reviews. They were repeated over and over again in my head as if they were broken records. I wouldn't mind having a beta/thingy person or just someone who I can email or message my stories to so they can see how it is and see what needs to be fixed. For example, my horrible grammar skills. Or my childish persona when writing stories because I enjoy making them funny yet somewhat romantic.

Also! If would be nice if someone could tell me how these...T+, K, M, whatever they are, stands for. I haven't been on often to know what those stood for. Usually, I just put K...Bad idea I guess, lol. I'm guessing M stands for Mature, T is Teens and K is for Kids? I never actually took the time to consider it. Sorry. I was just in a rush to make these fanfictions that I never really thought about how you guys would feel reading this.

This has been bugging me for the past...3-4 days? This is finally off my chest and I feel better about myself now. Anyways, for those who actually read it, I humbly Thank You for taking your time to read this.


End file.
